Talk:Asura Title Track
do not ask me how i got how much reputation points needed. i just guessed at wat i saw from the other titles that required reputation points since they all start out at 1000 and 4000 as first 2 ranks. i just wish i knew wat the ranks names were. --Hellbringer 20:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) -- EDIT -- i now think that all the titles will have the same required amount of points for all the ranks seeing as the first 2 r all the same. again please dont ask how i came up with this i just took some wild guess so this could be wrong but yet again might be true. --Hellbringer 20:11, 25 August 2007 (CDT) But the Dwarf title doubles every rank, but the Norn one is completely different. You have absolutely nothing to really base this on. --Some random guy The Dwarf title doesn't double every rank, all the EotN allegience titles require the same amount of points each rank, they don't vary at all. Atla 07:39, 31 August 2007 (CDT) point gain Probably through Polymock -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 17:58, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Has anyone calculated how the bonus poits from bosses work? Firestorm10 18:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :The minimum reward in Normal mode is 50pts, in Hard Mode 75. However these numbers go up based on how many kills you have in the area. I don't know the exact brackets but 250+ is the highest, paying out 450pts in HM. -Ezekiel 03:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Awesome first rank title I just keep finding more things to love about the Asura! I know what my first GW2 character will be. --Heelz 02:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :These title names are hilarious, Asura are certainly good at backhanded compliments. -Gildan Bladeborn 14:24, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Last title Probaly Not too bad for a bookah :My guess: "Not Too Shabby." You heard it here first, volken! Gwen Shadowsound 20:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I hope it will break the pattern and be called "ok for a bookah"-- (√iktor) 17:06, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::It says "Not Too Weak". Is that even confirmed? Has anyone even gotten the rank 9? --68.106.223.233 23:00, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I'd like it better if it was "Not too lazy" :D Bigrat2 07:21, 29 September 2007 (UTC :::::OH! OH! OHHHH! pose Gwen Shadowsound 00:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Would of been funny if the top one was "Not Too Smart" Talos935 12:18, 12 September 2007 (CDT) farm asura points any1 kno a fast way to farm asura points? --Hellbringer 15:51, 2 September 2007 (CDT) So far I've found the best place is Magus Stones (west exit of Rata Sum). Just over 350 credited kills. One boss south of the center shrine, two in the southwest corner, and I think one in the North "field"...total of 4 (save these until you get the boss bonuses). Ran with 1 or 2 Minion Masters, 2-3 fire eles, 2 monks, and forget what else...very fast (considering the size). Most things are ~level 20 so fairly easy to kill. I've also tried Alcazla Tangle (much harder) and Riven Earth (slower). --Rehab Britney :actually ive done that run there r actually a total of 5. my guildie showed me it. --Hellbringer 09:13, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Asuran Bodyguard is not available once you reach rank 8 title. Does anyone know if dungeon bonuses and turning over books can still increase your title track towards the next one? --Mira 22:57, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :You will not be able to turn books once you reach rank 8. Dungeons reward reputation only if it is the first time doing them or you are lower than rank 8 in normal mode. Vezz 01:28, 29 September 2007 (UTC) On one lucky run in Magus stones i got roughly 6k pts. Should we change the note to say 3-6k? Or leave it at the average, 3-4k. On another extremely unlucky run i got 2k =| 3 energy channel in a row ftl.--Darksyde Never Again 11:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Snow white dwarf reference in names? *shrug* -Ezekiel 06:45, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :: Certainly came to mind, perhaps Not Too Sleepy, Happy, and/or Bashful (Sneezy seems irrelevant) are the final 3? --Gravemind 17:34, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::Not Too Doc, hehe. --68.106.223.233 23:00, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Asura Title Track box for you Userpage. See Template:Asuran_title I believe that the r10 name comes from Adam Snadler's Hannukah song on Saturday Night Live. There are probably 2454920 other references, but this one seems to make some sence due to other a-net title names. 69.143.6.8 02:09, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Handing in books We already know you can't get credit beyond rank 8 for handing in the hero's handbook or the master dungeon guide. But do you get credit above rank 8 if you hand it below rank 8 and the reward you receive puts you over the limit? (that is, if you're 100 points off from rank 8 and you hand in a filled hero's handbook, will you still get 20,000 reputation points, or just 100?) 76.100.142.27 05:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :You get the full reward. Note, the cutoff only applies to normal mode books, you can turn in HM books before and after reaching rank 8 in a title. --Wolfie (talk| ) 05:16, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::I thought you can hand in NM books just not receive new NM books after lvl 8 from the NPCs. But I was wrong. :-( -= (Noggieca)(Talk) 15:10, 19 April 2008 (UTC) HM asura farming Does anyone know any good places to farm Asura points for the title track in Hard Mode?--Dark Paladin X 01:30, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Magus Stones isn't bad. Enemies are fairly easy, and there's a lot of them. Arshay Duskbrow 04:03, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Hero's handbooks It says that after rank 8 you can't get Hero's Handbooks any more in NM. Does that mean even though my rank in other title tracks, like deldrimor for example, is lower then 8 I still can't get a Hero's Handbook in NM anymore? :What it means is, that you can't turn in the handbook towards points towards that faction. If you get your Vanguard up to rank 8, but your others are all below that, you can still get, fill in, and turn in a handbook for the other factions. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:20, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Just as a note, once a particular faction is rank 8 they will not do any NM book deals with you (including giving you a blank one or filling in pages) if this happens, simply go to the Book NPC for a faction that is less than rank 8. -Ezekiel 02:59, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Not Too Shabby Naruto reference I think, already heard it twice while watching some episodes — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 19:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Probably not. -- 19:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :LOL --Macros 20:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm using "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!" on eXtinctioN! — Poki#3 , 21:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe a Bubbles (Trailer Park Boys) reference -- The Soul Martyr 00:19, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I really doubt it, I've heard that phrase a lot from different things...--Varon Searer 02:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::::"Not Too Shabby" is just a common phrase meaning "Not a bad job" or "Not too bad", etc. I'm sure it didn't come into being from any particular show, more like the other way around. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:40, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Its a reference to my grandpa i think, he always used to say that. O.O 04:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Wow, i've never seen a worse suggestion of reference. "Not too shabby" has been around since before i was born.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 01:25, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Arbor Bay I just got ~10000 points doing this area in HM. Seems much higher than estimates on the page; are they for NM? I had 505 kills and was fortunate with bonuses. C3lticmatt 02:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC)